If Only for One Night
by Indomitable Spirit
Summary: Sesshoumaru’s emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late? SessXOlderRin . Future M content. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Paradise Lost

**IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT**

_**Summary: Sesshoumaru's emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late? **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The title is based on a song by Luther Van Dross. Chapter title courtesy of John Milton.

_Let me hold you tight_

_If only for one night_

_Let me keep you near_

_To ease away your fears_

_It would be so nice_

_If only for one night…._

**Chapter 1: Paradise Lost**

Xoxoxoxoxo

A large, warm palm glided gently across the tiny slender waist of the girl as the owner of the hand appreciated the silky texture beneath his sensitive claws. Claws that he had sworn to hold only his precious swords and nothing else. What foolish drivel he had spouted when he had almost lost his world.

Xoxoxoxoxo

(Time Break)

The demon lord despised weaknesses, especially the one that humans called _love_ which so enthralled them and made them more rash and more ignorant in their arrogance of self-projected superiority; in fact, he had deliberately spurned those feelings for he was _Sesshoumaru_. He could not be subjected to care for another; he never claimed compassion as a personal trait. The dog lord treated everyone equally, regarding them all with impassiveness bordering on contempt. Many had denunciated him as having a frozen fortress for a heart and he never corrected that notion.

That was until the advent of the girl hurtling like a catapult into his well-ordered, organized life. It was almost an impossibility that a human, much less a female, could have redefined his perception and beliefs so completely. But of course, he was in vehement denial because he could not afford to appear as frail. Even before she had stumbled upon him in the forest, he thought he had buried _it_ so deep that he even fooled himself from the truth of his regard for that human girl. Afterwards when he realized what had happened, he was even fiercer in covering up those truths, layer after layer, aggressively guarding his secret so well that even she was assuredly convinced she held no emotional importance, no value to him only except as an obligation, an albatross around his neck.

The Lord Sesshoumaru lived as a warrior all his life and as a warrior, he had his own peculiar code of ethics to uphold. Of _his_ own volition, (although he proclaimed it was only a mere test at the time), he had cheated death through his father's sword. He cheated death yet again when it dawned on his mother that the girl's demise upset him greatly judging from the ferocious scowl and the dangerous, angry aura shimmering around the lord. And as any good mother who adored her heir, she brought life back into the limp form of the human girl. Her suspicions were confirmed as she witnessed the intimacy of the two figures as they huddled close seemingly drawing strength only from one another – him in seeking unspoken reassurance from the girl that she was once again alive and well, and her in wanting to have her first glimpse be that of her lord welcoming her back from that dreadful, empty place. They were oblivious to everything and everyone else for a few short moments but in their collective minds, that short span of time stretched infinitely when their gaze eagerly fastened on one another. Wide brown eyes conveyed such unending joy for the white apparition before her while the tawny orbs showed relief yet held a touch of wariness about them as though he _knew_ it was yet another pivotal moment in his life.

The direction of his quest for power had somehow taken a different tangent. If his mother had wondered about his devotion, her question was resoundingly answered by his action. It was so evident in the tender way his claws had reached out and gently palmed the soft skin of the girl's face. Never had she seen her icily fastidious son voluntary touched someone unless he was ready to dispatch them to hell. Sesshoumaru did not speak much but his actions spoke volumes that day. One would have to be literally blind not to be able to feel the strength of his consideration for the human. She knew Rin was unaware as to fully appreciate the budding feelings, however small and however vehemently denied by the dog lord. No doubt her son was discovering this novel experience quite disconcerting since he thought he was above such human mediocrity. But it was something that only Sesshoumaru could reconcile the turmoil within himself and only time was to tell if those feelings for the girl were meant to flourish or wither.

Of course, if anyone had dare challenged his actions at that second resurrection, Sesshoumaru would have had a slightly more pragmatic explanation. As prevalent to their species, what he created, he possessed. What he desired, he conquered. He was her protector, her guide. Her life was his to do as he pleased. Her heartbeat belonged to him from the very first moment when she opened her eyes and came back to the land of the living. Rin was his. It was quite simple really.

When he had first resurrected that girl child in such unusual circumstances, he had unconsciously allowed her to cling to him like a helpless kitten, steadfastly shadowing him because she apparently felt some false sense of security in being with him. Just because he saved her once did not mean that he will do it again. For the life of him, Sesshoumaru did not remember encouraging her to think in that manner, to believe he would take a human's safety into serious consideration. He was also confounded in how she could be grateful for life again since hers was riddled with hardship, abandonment, and aloneness. Surely, she would have avoided him like the plague for bringing her back to such a miserable existence. She was truly an enigma to him.

Yet, the girl's confidence in his ability to keep her from harm bordered on the illogic and unwavering as she happily tagged along in his tread on endless miles. Why she continued, he had never understood. Sesshoumaru thought it was made perfectly clear that he was neither responsible for her health nor her safety.

He was _such_ a hypocrite.

Sesshoumaru found himself silently and stealthily providing for her needs. He made sure clean clothes were available as she grew like a young vine stretching out towards the sun. He made sure the victuals she gathered on her own could be obtained because he had deliberately diverted from his path often to enable her to find sustenance for her fragile, human body. He watched over her every movement without her realizing it and always was only a _breath_ away whenever she called out his name. Even his dense servant, Jaken, was no fool to his lord's meticulously careless yet hawkish vigilance over the girl. Many a times Jaken was about to shoot off his mouth about the burden of caring for the chit only to subside quietly when those amber eyes glinted dangerously in warning.

Foolish pride.

But his care of her was for nothing when she had approached him one day after years of being with him and had asked permission for her departure. Sesshoumaru remembered the unadulterated wrenching pain as she voiced her request aloud, in halting words but with a quiet seriousness and maturity that belied her young nineteen summers. The girl calmly expected no outright refusal from the stoic lord whose manners and facial expressions were impassive as always. Unfortunately, with her human senses, she failed to detect his breathing had quickened and the tell-tale jaw muscle clenched tightly. That bitter, acrid taste of pure _jealousy_ drenched his tongue as his fangs bit down on the soft inner flesh of his mouth drawing blood as he remembered those damning words.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru. I wish to live with Kohaku in his village_."

TBC

**(A/N: Please read and definitely review! This will probably be a two-shots. I wanted to break this up otherwise it would have been an extremely long read and I don't want to bore you guys. LOL. Yes. I am also working on chapter 9 on RML (this story is holding my muse hostage right now) and a couple of other mini-plots so hopefully it wouldn't be long before some of them get posted. Thank you for your patience!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Futile

**IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT**

_**Summary: Sesshoumaru's emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The title is based on a song by Luther Van Dross. Chapter title courtesy of John Milton.

**(A/N: I think the two-shot theory was too ambitious. However, I hope the quickness of this update pleases you).**

**Chapter 2: Futile**

When Rin had spoken those words, Sesshoumaru felt as if his world had caved in around him. The foundation he always _assumed_ as constant seemed to sway recklessly beneath his feet.

Did she not know how much meaning she had brought to his life?

Did she not know the care of her creature comfort was his expression, feeble though it seemed, of his regard for her?

Had he been clumsy in handling her feelings and in turn, his feelings for her?

Obviously, his disguise had only been too well inured in the façade of pride and icy aloofness. She was none the wiser and the yapping of that stupid toad probably re-enforced that fallacy. However, if he were utterly honest with himself, he knew her emotional unawareness was completely his fault. He had had so many opportunities, so many chances in their time together to express himself and now he was paying for the sin of omission because he was _afraid_.

He, the great Taiyoukai of the West, was fearful of a girl's reaction to him.

How scaldingly ironic.

He could only assume that she respected him as her master and her loyalty to him was unstinting. To her, he probably appeared as though he existed on a plane above mere humans and normal youkai. Most assuredly, he was her protector from physical danger and her comforter when those nightmares gripped and held her hostage. Anything outside of those roles, no one could really fathom except for themselves. But it was a territory that neither the lord nor the girl seemed to want to explain or make public outside of their own thoughts since the stakes seemed insurmountable. Yet as he watched her grew out of her gangly, awkward years and bloomed into a lovely creature both in deed and in looks right before his sight, his supposedly impassive feelings for her also evolved from idle curiosity, to keen awareness, to avid, unspoken devotion. More often than not, he could not bear to hear her call him _Lord Sesshoumaru_ in nearly every breath. Had Rin but realized that demarcation line she had unknowingly drawn - and which he never corrected - between master and servant, between human and demon, between powerful and weak was even more pronounced and more difficult for her lord to overcome. It was not until recently that he became more conscious of the endless chasm existing in his very name and he was nonplussed at how he could annihilate that barrier separating them. It greatly chafed at him that he was so _categorically_ labeled and placed, no matter how deferential her intentions, that made _her_ out of his reach.

Damn his name.

He wondered how shocked she would be if he managed to peel that obstruction from her eyes and make her see him merely as _Sesshoumaru_. He wanted her yearning for his touch; he wanted her breathless when he drew nearer just as she created that feeling in him; he wanted her to need the reassurance of his cool lips pressed against hers, of him pleasuring her until they both became insensate, of gifting him with children bearing the proud blood of his clan so that no one could have mistaken their paternity.

Could she not see him as anything else other than a security blanket draped over her form? Could she not wonder at that odd light in the back of his eyes when he thought no one was watching him _watching_ her?

His stupid half-brother suffered the brunt in accidentally discovering Sesshoumaru's feelings. He had the gall to casually comment on it when the two groups crossed paths recently. The strange miko and Rin had wandered a little further away from the rest of the group to enjoy both the feminine company and also the view of the flowers in bloom. Sesshoumaru's gaze had softened and lingered on his companion long before they disappeared amongst the vivid blossoms while chattering excitedly. With apparent unconcern for his own life, the lord's half-brother had tried to embarrass his older sibling when he caught Sesshoumaru's oddly tender gaze bent on the girl. The demon lord's normally deceptively complacent nature took an unexpected turn and his temper flared as he snarled for Inuyasha to shut his mouth. The ferocity even caught both brothers by surprise enough to temporarily render the younger one speechless. Inuyasha did not realize how close he came to receive the whipping within an inch of his life if those crimson eyes were anything to go by. Since that mortifying experience, Sesshoumaru was more wary that if his oafish brother could see that giveaway glint then _who_ the hell else knew how deeply he felt for her?

Despite his long life, Sesshoumaru had not experienced the finer side of that particular sentiment and was reluctant to label it. In prevaricating, that feeling would _not_ seem as real or as inescapable. So, he deliberately shied away from it. He had witnessed foolhardiness caused by this ephemeral, fickle emotion. Love caused all sort of insensible and unwise decisions to be made at the detriment of all and he had vowed not to become entangled in such recklessness.

Control and logic. He had chosen them to guide his actions and had thought that his life was perfectly normal and mapped out to the way he wanted it to be. Those two facets were the ruling emotions to keep his focus. Yet now, it seemed as if those feelings would cause him to lose the one and only creature he valued most above all else.

The Lord of the West was inwardly agitated. He, who feared no enemies, was frightened at the thought of every sunrise without her beautiful smile, and of every moonlight without hearing her breathing evenly beside him as she reposed in slumber and dreaming her dreams. He never told her that he knew she liked to "talk" in her sleep, never divulged that he was compulsively fascinated at the gentle, rhythmic beat of her heart announcing that she was gloriously, vibrantly alive and healthy and he had never revealed that he found the tiny rose-colored mole at the pale juncture between her neck and shoulder shatteringly delectable and lovely to his sight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sesshoumaru's first and impulsive instinct was to seek out and destroy that vermin, that insect of a boy who had dared convinced Rin to do this most appalling thing.

Did the boy not realize who_ he_ was?

How dared that boy persuaded her to leave the only familiar thing she had ever known especially after all he done for the demon slayer's brother. He had remembered so well Rin's silent entreaty as she wordlessly beseeched the demon lord with those velvet brown eyes to allow Kohaku refuge with their small entourage. Her soft heart could not bear to think of another suffering soul in the world. She was aware of the boy's tragic past regardless that said boy attempted to kill her. But to Sesshoumaru, it was not so quickly forgiven or easily forgotten and he found himself more alert to the boy's every single move. It would have only taken the slightest provocation to act against Kohaku given the history; just one wrong move and the boy would have found himself departed from this world in less than a blink of an eye. Never again would there be another opportunity for Kohaku to threaten her life, Sesshoumaru had silently pledged to himself. Perhaps Rin innately felt the almost imperceptible yet turbulent threat vibrating from her lord for she kept Kohaku well within her reach as though shielding him from the Taiyoukai.

Yet, here she was asking him for allow her freedom. It felt like a painful betrayal of the highest degree. For that unforgiveable crime, the lord could feel his poison claws aching to wreak vengeance on the boy. No, it would not be a quick death at all. Abject suffering was nothing less than what that creature deserved. Cold fury tightened all muscles and his jaw throbbed with the tension of keeping his ire in check. Gold eyes slightly widened and something glittered dangerously in their depths before a mask descended over the aristocratic features. A small movement, perhaps a sound of slight distress from the girl brought his attention back to her again. She had taken a step backwards, not in fear but at the unexpected heat emanating from the Taiyoukai towering over her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

If Rin did not know any better, she would have thought it was rage and hurt that had rippled across the impassive features before the marble façade slipped back into its habitual place. She blinked and the ferociousness disappeared as though it had never happened making the girl think that she had imagined it all. It was ludicrous to think that the great white dog could have felt strong emotions for a human.

"Why?" the dog demon said, seemingly calm but inwardly seething. The girl did not need to know that his grip on the Tenseiga had tightened and he could hear the spirit of the fang groaned at her words.

Sesshoumaru knew full well ever since he had revived her with his father's sword, Tenseiga seemed to have inexplicably joined its owner's aura to the girl's soul, capturing and binding tightly to the girl. Strangely prescient, its recognition of Rin in danger was only second to Sesshoumaru's internal instincts in _feeling_ when such event was about to befall the girl.

The demon lord could feel Tenseiga's distress channeling through his body and its darkened aura silently pulsating and making him feel strangely helpless as he waited in frozen stillness for the girl's reply. As it was, unwilling to let her see his agitation, he had let the wide sleeves of his haori slip over his knuckles hiding them from view.

"I think I should learn the ways of my kind." Rin answered quietly, her head hanging low as thick lashes veiled brown eyes from the intense gaze of the regal male in front of her.

She did not tell him she despaired of his ever seeing her in a different light. She would never amount to any more than an obligation to her lord. A burden he cared for more out of pride rather than from affection. Her lord had brought her back to life and she knew he would be most irritated if someone dared to tread on his territory and change that landscape.

"Kohaku will help me to settle in his village so you need not worry." Hastening to re-assure him of her safety, she failed to notice his lips tightened in displeasure.

Sesshoumaru did _not_ want her to feel secure with the boy. He silently watched as a pink tongue darted out as she apprehensively licked her suddenly dry lips and felt his innards clenched at the innocent gesture. Obviously, it no longer took much to get his thoughts sidetracked to the corporal senses where Rin was concerned.

"You really believe this will work?" The words were flat, clipped and faintly accusatory as he re-channeled his thought to the issue at hand.

"My lord, it will be for the best." Her answer was a hushed whisper but tinged with determination as her chin lifted bravely despite the slight flush that had stolen into her cheeks. She had never before defied him so blatantly. Sesshoumaru became slightly baffled at her earnestness. _Perhaps this _w_as something she truly desired?_

"So be it, then." After a few moments of subjecting the girl to that piercingly _fixed_ stare as though he wished to delve into the very heart of the girl, Sesshoumaru resolutely turned away, the broad shoulders stiff as he spoke to the wind. He could not bear to watch her one moment longer. If he were bound to be without her, the sooner he'd cut off that thirst-quenching luxury the better he could start to pull himself together. He had survived before she came on the scene and perhaps, he would also survive this aftermath. After all, he could never prevent her from living a normal life if she desired it.

As for the girl, Rin felt relatively relieved and yet sadly disappointed to know her lord was only too glad to shed this yoke from his shoulders and her lips trembled at the enormity of what she had just done. Maybe he was just waiting for the opportunity for her to vocalize the request since it was beneath him to remove her from the group. Her lord was a creature of strange integrity. She had never witnessed him to provoke a fight. Mostly, he just defended himself and he had never deliberately hurt young ones or womenfolk. It was contemptible and he disdained to stoop that low and hurt defenseless creatures. Those abhorrent and worthless actions were never condoned by her lord. Rin felt this truth deep in her very marrow.

Apparently, Lord Sesshoumaru did not see her as anything else but a number to his entourage. Rin had gambled and lost everything and it was a bitter pill to swallow. She had hoped that in deliberately mentioning Kohaku's name when she asked to live in the human village, it would have created some shock value to make him realize she was important to him on some deeper, more personal level. She wanted him to see her as someone totally _necessary_ to his happiness as he was to her life had he but been aware of it.

When he turned and walked away, that gesture spoke volumes and Rin was left with no doubt. Indeed, her lord was totally self-sufficient unto his own. Jaken and she were just suffering from illusions of grandeur that he could not do without them tagging along. Other than an oddly strange look, he had withdrawn from her as though one of his issues had conveniently resolved itself. It mattered not to him whether or not she liked Kohaku as long as she conducted her business outside of his life.

_Poor Kohaku_. Rin knew she did not harbor any deep feelings for Kohaku but she knew the boy lived in faith of her changed opinion. He always hoped that Rin might grow to love him in the same manner he felt for her. Unrequited love was not something that Rin could bear at this time and she did not wish for another soul to suffer needlessly as she had been inflicted.

_So be it_.

His indifferent words echoed in her mind and Rin felt as though her heart had broken into a million shards.

TBC

(A/N: Go on... You know what to do with that blue Submit button...)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

**IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT**

_**Summary: Sesshoumaru's emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The title is based on a song by Luther Van Dross. Chapter title courtesy of John Milton.

**Chapter 3: Hope**

_And I won't tell a soul_

_No one has to know_

_If you want to be_

_Totally discreet_

_I'll be at your side_

_If only for one night…_

The demon lord's two companions finished their meal rather quickly in an unusually subdued manner but with different purposes.

The toad was greedily hungry but the girl had so much to do before she could settle for the night so she barely swallowed down a morsel. She was almost overwhelmed with tasks running in her mind to ensure the comfort of her two companions and ultimately to her master's needs as best as she could possibly achieve. For tomorrow meant her being escorted to Kohaku's village.

Lord Sesshoumaru had led them to the outskirts of the village a few hours earlier and had informed Jaken and Ahun that Rin will be delivered straight into Kohaku's hands at the next sunrise before he disappeared from sight without further words. Lowly demon though Jaken was, he had sensed disquiet in the almost motionless figure of his lord as he watched the ball of light that was Sesshoumaru streaked away. Maybe it was only a mere trick of light that displayed grim lines heavily grooving the sides of his lord's mouth and compressing those thin lips further into bloodless lines. Whatever it was that had happened, the tension in the air felt so frigid and thick that it could not have been sliced with the sharpest knife.

Turning his bulbous eyes to Rin, he found that the girl did not seem to be her usual happy self either. Indeed, how could she be her chirpy nature knowing that in a few hours she would be cast off into the repugnant human village away from their mighty lord. That thought alone was enough to make Jaken want to run off and scream in terror if that were to be his fate. He might as well be dead before he was forced to separate from serving Lord Sesshoumaru. To be fair, Rin's inner strength was only solidified in Jaken's eyes as she displayed a serene face despite the emotional turmoil the imp knew she must be experiencing. The girl kept quiet and busy with her instructions to him but there were times when he caught her unaware gazing listlessly and wistfully into the evening dusk as though searching for something … or rather _someone_ while the shadows of the night smudged the lovely brown eyes. _Poor girl_. Jaken was not certain from whom this decision to part ways had stemmed but it was almost evident that this was _not_ their lord's choice. Why, he had numerous chances in the last ten years to chuck the girl off somewhere but Lord Sesshoumaru had _never_ ever acted upon those opportunities had he really truly desired Rin away from him. Despite Lord Sesshoumaru's dislike of humans, it was a wonder that she was tolerated so long.

No, she was really _not_ tolerated. Jaken silently corrected himself.

Come to think of it, Lord Sesshoumaru actually indulged her in many ways more so than Jaken had ever seen him with anyone else. Jaken had never heard harsh words directed at the girl. The lord had never demeaned her very humanity even though he disliked humans intensely. Instead, he showed infinite patience and even sensitivity for her and to her only. He challenged and sharpened the quick wit and wry sense of humor she seemed to possess. There were times when Jaken thought he saw amusement tinged the amber eyes and the lips almost curved reluctantly into a smile at something the girl had said. Jaken had never witnessed Lord Sesshoumaru being angry at the girl, only angry that she was careless with her safety and definitely wrathful to Jaken when the imp _was_ careless with her safety. In fact, her presence seemed to have created a sort of calm to the group especially for her lord. Of late, those golden eyes were almost always riveted on the girl so intently as though the owner of those eyes wished to know what made her so serene and so happy despite her less than pleasant fate. Their lord had gone through much trouble just to keep a tiny human protected. Yet, for all Lord Sesshoumaru provided for Rin, Jaken was sure that Rin contributed more than her fair share in keeping the relationship balanced, illogical though it may sound. Her utmost respect for the Taiyoukai, her undaunted faith in his integrity, her resounding acceptance of him regardless of who he was and what he was, and her single-minded belief that Lord Sesshoumaru possessed unbounded compassion had greatly intrigued and puzzled said lord. Indeed, Jaken often wondered if her perception of him had unduly influenced Lord Sesshoumaru to take on some of that persona. Perhaps she was able to change that paradigm more subtly than anyone had realized. It seemed a win-win situation. And yet, here she was on the eve of leaving them forever, the reason totally obscured to the little demon. It boggled Jaken's mind to think that Rin could even have the forbearance to make this most difficult choice. Jaken knew that the girl rather forfeited her life than to be apart from her lord as she was often heard to have said or sung aloud in the past decade while aggravating the imp greatly with her infinite cheerfulness.

_Kami, bother those two and their stubbornness_. _Either way, they seemed steeped in their own misery._

As for the young woman, she was exhausted spending a great part of the day demonstrating to Jaken her fishing technique. In keeping busy, she did not have time to dwell on the fruitless, hopeless situation before her. She had shown Jaken how to make rations from their tidbits of food. All useful tips intended to make life a bit easier on the toad. She wanted to make sure that Jaken will be as proficient to fend for himself without her. Despite their grumbling with one another, Rin knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved Jaken as well. He exasperated her at times with his penchant for preaching and complaining but there were moments that pearls of wisdom did come from that funny beak of his and she treasured them all. Without meaning to, Jaken certainly made imparting information to him a bit more difficult than it probably was. He was silent but obviously unhappy that Rin was going to leave them. But at long last, her tasks were finally completed and Rin wordlessly thanked the gods above as the mantle of dusk began to softly overlay the sky. With its arrival, a light rustling in the wind briefly caressed her cheeks and wrapped around her body. Rin knew this as plainly as the back of her hand that it quietly announced the return of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin watched the effects of the wind when a small mound of fallen leaves danced and swirled slightly around the small clearing heralding Sesshoumaru's approach. Truly, he was beauty in motion and her eyes hungrily drank in the form of her lord for this was what she would have to remember him by for the rest of her life. She admired as he elegantly and with an economy of movement, emerged from the white light and proceeded to sit at the base of a nearby tree as his usual wont. Somehow she sensed resigned resolution etched in his demeanor as though he was at peace with whatever that had perturbed his mind. Her eyes slowly wandered to the ethereally handsome face only to find glinting tawny eyes locked on her features before the lids swiftly lowered blocking her from further reading his thoughts.

"Jaken." The deep voice beckoned the toad who was also silently observing the demon lord.

"Yes, milord." Feet scurried over quickly to the silk-cladded lord as Jaken bowed low to the earth.

"Take Ahun to the village and prepare for Rin's arrival tomorrow morning." The rouge lids flickered but did not open as he calmly expected his orders to be obeyed instantly.

"Right away, Lord Sesshoumaru." True to form, Jaken bobbed his head subserviently in acknowledgement before heading towards Ahun and flying off in the direction of the village.

Crushed, Rin turned back to the fire, shoulders defeated and on the brink of hopeless tears. Obviously, he had not changed his mind about wanting her to stay on with their group. She misunderstood the glint in his eyes. That tiny flickering of hope that he had somehow been bothered by her request and had withdrawn away to perhaps relent from his decision and forgive her boldness finally expired on its last breath. The girl pulled on all her inner strength to stay temperate but could not quite keep her lips from trembling slightly.

_She. Must. Not. Cry_. Her lord had taught her better than that. Lord Sesshoumaru had never chided or prevented her from crying. Surprisingly, he took it in stride as part of her human nature and had never begrudged her of it. Rin knew tears would not solve anything in this particular situation and would only make the parting that much more painful for herself. But at least, she was eternally comforted that she did not have to face the ignominy of _him_ realizing her heart's greatest secret.

Xoxoxoxoxo

With no other distractions between the two of them, Sesshoumaru surreptitiously watched Rin under half-opened lids as she finally gave up pushing her food around on her wooden plate. Although, he thought he saw a bright glimmer like dew drops in those brown eyes; he did not comment. It _was _unusual for him that he did not touch upon that. For a taciturn, uncaring demon who normally avoided emotions like the plague, Sesshoumaru was always on the quick, and without fail, to question Rin on her state of health, her emotions if he saw she was upset in any ways. But the girl studiously avoided him showing only either her back or her profile to him and conversation, which was never stilted before, suddenly became almost non-existent between the two of them. And may the fates forgive him, he did not pursue.

Yet, he continued watching when small fingers lightly massaged the thin shoulders tiredly as if to release the tension that had built up in those fragile, human bones. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes momentarily. It took almost every ounce of his control not to brush those fingers aside and take over that task himself. The girl had worn herself to a thread trying to make sure everything was properly entrusted to Jaken so that he could continue to take care of the pack even in her absence. He heard her leave the campground to finish her bedtime tasks before the small shuffling of feet and her fragrance permeated his senses once again.

With those rituals quickly done, she walked over to her satchel to shake out a thin bedroll and unfurling a light blanket for cover before settling herself down the moss covered ground. Although the days were often comfortable, night times occasionally brought on a chill signaling the coming of winter. He noted the young woman had unconsciously shuffled closer to the fire since she was without Ahun's warmth.

It was not long before he heard the young girl's stillness and her breathing regulated. She had been quieter than normal but of course that was totally understandable. He knew _he_ made it more difficult and did not help matters much by pointedly ignoring her presence. He had kept his distance from her and had diverted his gaze whenever she tried to make eye contact with him. He knew it was deeply childish of him and he felt her frustration but he was quite sure that if he had not, he would have reneged on his approval to release her. So the silence between them was uneasy, terse. But now that she had fallen asleep, he could gaze his fill of her unhampered, allowing his eyes to drift slowly over the slender shape of the girl who had curled up near to the fire.

By the gods, she was lovely to his eyes. Ebony hair softly draped the hard floor of the earth. The pure profile of her face glimmered in the flickering firelight and the upturned nose twitched slightly as though protesting the thoughts in her dreaming state. The soft, supple lines of her body denoting youthful resiliency. Unable to prevent himself, Sesshoumaru found himself moving noiselessly and kneeling beside her prone figure with his clawed fingers twisted around a rampant inky lock of hair. Soft as silk and fragrant as the flowers that clung to her.

He could not bear to let her go. "Rin, stay with me…be with _me_ always..."

The unfamiliar words resonated softly in his heart as he brought the lock of hair up to his lips and inhaled the fragrance of Rin. Her scent was like a mixture of forest and flowers, wondrously refreshing to his senses. So caught up in his feelings for her, he did not notice the brown lashes fluttering against the high cheekbones as though straining to hear his gentle entreaty and was struggling to awaken and comfort his tortured spirit. Her sleep-dazed eyes opened and she tried to blink away the fog of slumber. The round orbs slowly widened realizing her lord's face was mere inches away but always unafraid like she had always been with him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wha-" she whispered softly while struggling to sit up straighter when long, slender fingers smoothed across her lips effectively silencing her words.

"Sshh. No words, Rin." The claws moved away and he peered closer into her eyes. Gently, his hand tangled and smoothed the silky hair. They stroked through the jet black strands and gently massaged her scalp in a soothing, rhythmic motion and the girl relaxed once more with her head lolled about as though it was too heavy to hold up without the support of those dangerous claws. That same large palm lightly tightened its hold and gripped the back of Rin's head more firmly and inexorably drew her face ever closer. Lips, cooled by the night air, gently touched her own, and lit the dormant embers within her body. He nibbled delicately on her bottom lip coaxing and seeking permission for entrance and Rin moaned her innocent delight while her fingers wove into his thick, vital hair. It was a sound the lord found extremely delicious to his ears and he trembled inwardly at the strength of what the girl had unknowingly managed to do to him. "Rin, what have you done to me?" The lord intoned huskily, words slightly muffled when his voice thickened as he buried his face in the side of her smooth throat, kissing her skin tenderly. Sesshoumaru felt no regret at his action. In fact, there was something quite liberating that his feelings finally found expression.

He loved her. Had always loved her. An invisible tremor shook his hands as they lightly skimmed over the delicate features of his girl. She fascinated and enthralled him with her capacity for love, her forgiving nature and her generous warmth. Yes, he loved her in all her quirky, human ways. And as sure as the gods made the world around them, he was certain that he needed desperately to look after her and protect her from all danger. It was his legacy. _She_ was his destiny.

Kohaku could never have loved her in the same magnitude. Sesshoumaru growled possessively under his breath.

_No one_ could have loved her like the way he loved her.

Xoxoxoxoxo

TBC

(A/N: The end draws near for this ficlet. Hope you guys are enjoying so far! I'd love to hear from you all!)


	4. Chapter 4: To Have and To Hold

Luther V

**IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT**

_**Summary: Sesshoumaru's emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha except for this wee little plot of this story. The title is based on a song by Luther Van Dross.

(A/N: I was very deflated and de-motivated at Inuyasha's ending for Sess and Rin and it took the wind right out of my sail. However, I have since decided to look at it from a more optimistic view. RT **did** leave the door wide open for "possibilities" for fanfic authors to go whole hog and conjecture to their heart's content. Since I am a Sess/Rin devotee, this serves my purpose well).

Secondly, this is dedicated to my special friend evil-buny. I am saddened that she is taking a sabbatical from writing since I so adore her work. But there is something to be said about stepping away from it for a while. Girl, even if you don't write S/R anymore, keep in touch with me. I lurve ya!

Thirdly, I can no longer live in denial! I CANNOT write a short anything about Sesshoumaru when he's gabbing. This is done in almost completely his POV and the italics are special emphases on his part! His thoughts are too complex and too fun just for him to be linear character despite it being so in the anime/manga. So, please pardon. )

By the way, a big THANK YOU to you wonderful folks - you know who you are – who took time and reviewed this story. You have been such an encouragement for me to not stew about this chapter and let this chapter go even though I feel it is less than optimal. I hope you find it somewhat pleasant..)

So, without further delay, here is…..

**Chapter 4: To Have and to Hold**

_Your eyes say things I never hear from you_

_And my knees are shaking too_

_But I am willing, I'm willing to go through _

_And I must be crazy, standing in this space_

_While I'm feeling no disgrace for asking…._

_Let me hold you tight_

_If only for one night_

_Let me keep you near_

_To ease away your fears_

_It would be so nice_

_If only for that one night_

_Let me take you home_

_I want to keep you safe and warm_

_Like a baby _

'_til the early dawn_

…_warms to the sun_

_It will be all right _

_If only for one night…._

xoxoxooxox

With a sharp claw, Sesshoumaru traced a path from soft cheek to slender throat. It was unthinkable that the hands normally dipped in the blood of his enemies were so gentle in touching the girl. He would have scoffed had someone suggested he was ever capable of gentleness and compassion before killing them for insulting and offending him so intolerably. But as he watched his own hand move over supple, youthful skin, it was inescapable that those odd traits not only existed but also in great abundance towards the only one worthy of his private emotions.

The girl lay acquiescent under his caresses. When mouth followed hand, he felt her body gave a slight jerk and he saw soft pink lips soundlessly shaped his name. Delicate and fragrant as the fresh morning breeze, her scent tantalized him and Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, immersing himself completely in that wonderful bouquet while placing gossamer-like kisses on the fragile skin of her throat. Pleasure thrummed through him when slender arms shyly crept upward and locked themselves around his neck and her fingers tangled in the fine, silvery strands of his long hair, unconsciously tugging her lord even closer.

Sesshoumaru glided one hand carefully up over an impossibly slender waist before settling down in the hollow of her neck. Golden eyes observed her intently as he gently fingered the collar of her sleeping kimono, letting her get used to the presence of a male's touch… hell, _his_ touch, on her flesh. Slowly reaching under the silky material of her wrap, he smoothly massaged the flawless skin of her upper chest before moving down to cup a small but firm breast.

_She fitted his palm so warmly and perfectly_.

He heard her breathing quickened and she flinched slightly at the unfamiliar yet intimate contact but did not pull away despite a soft blush stealing into sun-kissed cheeks while all traces of slumber had long vanished from those wide brown eyes. Razor-sharp claws continued to caress her flesh, smoothly tracing the sloped curvature and gently flicking at the rosy tip.

_Silk. She was all silk._

He was richly rewarded when Rin's soft moans emanated from deep within her throat. Sesshoumaru leaned his face closer, warm lips closing over her own as he kissed her softly before tentatively parting her lips and delving his tongue inside her warm mouth. At this contact, a fiery delight engulfed him, lasting for all eternity as lights exploded behind his eyes.

Deep down, he had always felt she was the one destined to make the earth move under his feet, to turn his world upside down and now it was confirmed by her kiss.

Sesshoumaru was further electrified when the girl responded to his questing mouth. Her lips clung to his innocently but it was no less ardent as he guided her to learn the shape of his mouth and the depth of his hunger for her. Never had he tasted such sweetness and he avidly lapped at her, eagerly tracing the small blunt teeth with his tongue. The girl whimpered and pressed closer to him, her soft mounds swelling tautly, unknowingly inviting his caress. A sigh whispered past her lips into his mouth and he answered with a groan as he grasped her more determinedly, fingers continuing to stroke and knead her flesh.

She tasted like the nectar of life. Sesshoumaru could not fathom how he had ever gotten along without the benefit of this particular elixir for so long. But now that he was given one taste, he doubted if it was sufficient to keep him satisfied for too long before the next craving.

Absolutely, there would be no doubt of his feelings for her after tonight. This night will convince her of that. Sesshoumaru was resolute to use every prowess, every cunning resource he ever possessed to persuade her to stay with him.

He knew a while ago that she desired him as she bloomed into womanhood. Yet, Sesshoumaru deliberately had chosen not to acknowledge more so because of his own selfishness. To give his heart away so openly to such an ephemeral creature would have created a wound so deep he was unsure he would be able to recover. In not doing a damn thing, he foolishly thought he would be able to let her go whenever she wished it. But ironically, the very moment it happened, his mind had reneged on his decision and vehemently protested in silence. Strange how he always thought heart and mind could function separately and be easily compartmentalized. After all, he was the demon lord of the highest rank and above ordinary weaknesses of the flesh or the heart.

But a wisp of a girl had opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru realized that he did not know how to let her go. His mind knew it. He also accepted that he not only loved her but he was also in love with her and it was not a concept that was easy for him to admit defeat. Where one would go, the other would follow so it was not long before Sesshoumaru's heart could no longer conceal the burden that his mind of love had revealed. It wanted to lay claim to the girl in all levels of possession. His longing had gradually evolved into a physical ache of wanting to touch, taste, and love her as he wanted to do.

She was the epitome of everything he held dear.

More than life, power or wealth combined.

For a completely sane, logical creature that most credited him to be, it never entered his mind at the strangeness of his zig-zagging, turbulent thoughts of wanting to possess her when only days previously, he was somewhat resigned to let things be. He knew the girl was fully capable on turning his world on its axis, but he had never fully comprehended the magnitude of how she could alter his equilibrium so unequivocally.

Yet, as he found her quivering body beneath his hands completely captivating and highly erotic, without a doubt, the demon lord knew the girl found all this strange to her. Physical intimacy with the opposite gender had obviously been extremely limited during her years with only him, Jaken and the dragon she named Ah-un as her sole companions. Between the three of them, they had kept her safe and sheltered all those years. It did not matter that he was un-versed in dealing with human emotions but despite his shortcomings to understand the human race, he knew it was nearly impossible to deprive him of Rin's presence once she had bestowed generous affection on him. The humans had demonstrated their deficiency of trustworthiness and honor and to turn her back to those miscreants would have been tantamount to betrayal of the highest caliber of her kindness.

Because of them, she came to him half-starved, mute, abused and left for dead. Sesshoumaru sharply recollected his inordinate and unreasonable fury raging through him on her behalf when her bruised little face looked at him all those years ago. Orphaned and isolated from those who should have protected her; yet, no one had lifted a damn finger to help her. For that deplorable lack of care, they would never get another chance to squander her life so nonchalantly.

_Foolishness._

His subconscious silently chided him. A reluctant sliver of ironic gratefulness invaded his thoughts for said humans. For without their crass abandonment of Rin, she would not have been his to keep and in doing so, inadvertently had liberated his heart and mind.

As she grew, Sesshoumaru had carefully orchestrated her upbringing using Jaken and his court as mediators but he had always been fully aware of each detail since he had dictated those terms himself. For her part, the girl seemed perfectly happy if she never had to lay eyes on another single human being again and so, by mutual and unspoken consent, they stayed well out of the reaches of human settlements for her to form any romantic attachments or discover for herself the admiring glances he knew would have been bestowed upon her.

The girl was completely oblivious to her own charms. Had she but known how lovely she was in the gay, tinkling laughter, in the bright eyes and the gently curved body that recently grew out of the awkward, gangly stage just several years ago. The gods only knew what would have happened to his iron will had she but crooked her little finger at him if she had realized and acted upon her mesmerizing hold on him.

Sesshoumaru wryly acknowledged that he was resoundingly defeated. It was not by brute strength or deadly weapons forged by hands. The weapons this mere slip of a girl wielded were more potent and dangerous than any he had ever encountered. They preyed upon him unaware and by then, it was much too late to object.

Her face was forever etched on his mind so he could not evade it even if he closed his eyes. Her scent was the very air he breathed and her voice chased away the shadows of loneliness that he had not been conscious of but nevertheless had enshrouded him all these long years. Had Sesshoumaru been less arrogant of his own invincibility, he might have realized the war for his heart was being waged right under his very nose from their first encounter.

As it was, he had greatly underestimated his gentle foe.

Certainly, his downfall did not happen overnight. Rather, _she_ had permeated his senses and his thoughts layer by layer over the years as softly as a misting rain in the early mornings, leaving soft dew drops on the leaves and in the grass. Gentle but powerful in its ability to nurture life as it did to his own body and soul, it encroached and wrapped around his being so tightly, so unsuspectingly, but still he was reluctant to give credence to that awkward emotion.

_A guardian and his ward. Nothing more, nothing less. _Sesshoumaru had insisted to himself.

Yet for the longest of time, heart and head struggled with each other. He thought he could have let things run, continuing the supposed indifferent façade he had erected between them indefinitely. For a small, insubstantial wraith that she was, Sesshoumaru had a grim foreboding that she would leave a huge chasm in his soul when time would eventually rip her from him. She would leave his life as quickly as she had stumbled awkwardly into it. So, as all creatures normally behaved when cornered, the lord resisted and began active damage control.

How utterly ironic that the more he tried, the more she unknowingly grafted onto his skin, burrowing her scent and sight deep in his very marrow and in every thought and absolutely unaware of all that was happening.

For all his physical power and mental strength, the Lord of the West was an emotional coward where she was concerned. But with her request to leave, she had single-handedly brought him to his senses and effortlessly destroyed all the walls he had meticulously constructed around his heart and inside his head. Not that he was ever unkind to her, but his pathetic attempt to guard against the growing awareness of Rin as a woman forced him to spend less time in her presence. Though they still patrolled his lands together, the dog lord had not only mentally shied away from her but also physically distanced himself from the girl as though being out of her sight would help minimize his alarmingly increasing responsiveness to the girl.

His damnable plans worked so well that they backfired on him. No wonder the girl felt disquiet from his foolish behavior and had assigned his reluctance as her fault for displeasing him, for being burdensome to the inimitable lord.

Her request had thrown Sesshoumaru into great turmoil had she been able to see the gathering storm behind those deceptively calm and impassive eyes. He did not believe she cared for humankind. After all, she had elected of her own free will to stay by his side time and time again whenever those dim-witted offers to rejoin her world were voiced by brainless, stupid humans. In each of those instances, Sesshoumaru found himself waiting with bated breath for her decision while he was forced to display an unconcerned attitude. But with her every polite refusal, he dared hope that the girl had feelings for him, had dared think that she _preferred _life with him.

If truth be known, Sesshoumaru would have eventually concluded the inevitability that something must be changed in their lifestyle. To keep existing in the same manner would have been unfair to her. It was fortuitous that her decision acted as a catalyst to galvanize him into declaring his intent.

Of course, Sesshoumaru always regarded Rin as solely his after Tenseiga revived her and it was never his nature to gracefully share what rightfully belong to him. But that idle possessiveness changed its hue and nature over time without his knowledge or permission.

In his newfound emotional maturity, he recognized he was just as enthralled by her as what he wanted her to be by him. The girl somehow slipped beneath his seemingly impenetrable armor and easily seized control of his heart entirely in her small hands.

How silly of her to think that she was not his.

She might not have seen it happening, but he had already made her his in a thousand ways. She was his in all manners except in the physical act and tonight was when he would correct that glaring omission.

Sesshoumaru did not want to dwell on regret that foolish pride and unfounded fear wasted all those opportunities to have her that much closer to him. But in the finality of it, he knew he could not prevent her from leaving if she truly desired it even after tonight. But in all fairness to her, he must be open about_ his_ feelings for her in order for her to make an informed decision. And if his pride was the sacrifice, then so be it.

_So here he was attempting to vocalize and demonstrate the depth of his feelings for her. _

xoxoxooxox

At the touch of his wandering hand, he saw her thick lashes fluttered down of their own volition, fringing her gaze from him. Sesshoumaru continued to draw out their pleasure, clasping the warm skin in one hand, while his other hand unhurriedly and deliberately moved to the ties of her obi. Sharp claws made easy work of them. He leaned slightly off her body and reluctantly released her breast. Then, with both hands, the demon lord slowly peeled back the layers of clothing and exposed her loveliness to his avid eyes. His breathing temporarily forgotten, Sesshoumaru gazed hungrily at the vision revealed before him yet taking minute note of the girl's every reaction. While his desire was inevitably mounting, had Rin given the slightest indication that she did not want this, he would have stopped regardless of the consequences to his own needs. Her feelings superseded all, even over his personal craving. Putting _her_ comfort, _her_ opinion before his own was just another proof substantiating the influence of this girl.

The soft chill of the night air brushed against the heat skin of her body and he saw fine goose bumps appearing on her flesh. Sesshoumaru unconsciously and instinctively rubbed a warm palm over her arms, soothing her while acutely aware of the small tremors threading through the slight body. The swift intake of breath was audible when brown eyes flew open again and gazed shyly into watchful amber irises but she made no move to stop him. Rather, it was that wonderful, heady scent of her innocent anticipation that further encouraged him to continue his exploration.

True to the way Mother Nature had programmed the female species, Rin's arms came up instinctively to cover her nakedness, hiding herself from those very heated, very _male_ eyes. But before her action could be completed, Sesshoumaru gently pinned her arms back above her head with a strong forearm, unknowingly arching her body upward to chafe against his even more, while long, silvery hair caressed her body creating a curtain of privacy around them.

"Do not hide away from me." Dark, sensuous words were quietly whispered in the night when golden eyes locked onto the small oval face while his hands gentled and soothed away her nervous tension. "There will be no barriers between us," his voice low and husky as he leaned slightly away to survey her. Although the girl was still blushing, he felt the almost imperceptible sway of her head as though giving him free rein to do as he wished.

Taking cue from her silent permission, broad hands drifted over the hills and valleys of her form sending sparks of electricity to every nerve ending of his fingers and he found himself hardening from the rich, silky feel of her. Deep shudders racked through her slight frame as one of those firm hands spanned her breast, while a thumb and forefinger rubbed against the dusky nipple creating such sweet friction on her already sensitized flesh. She gasped and one hand lifted to clutch frantically at a powerful forearm, not really knowing what she was asking of him but her eyes grew misty with need as they fastened on the beautifully sculpted face above her. Apparently, Sesshoumaru knew what she did not know enough to vocalize because his eyes glinted more ardently and his mouth descended and hotly closed over the silky flesh of the other mound. The action earned him a soft, ecstatic moan from her. The body beneath him trembled as Rin, breathing ragged and cheeks flushed, watched him devour her. Sharp teeth and slick tongue flicked and nipped gently and the demon was further delighted when slender fingers immersed jerkily into his hair and she involuntarily twisted and tugged the silken strands almost in unison with the pull of his mouth on her breast. After a while, Sesshoumaru enthusiastically switched side and paid similar homage to its sister. He could feel his blood roiling in agitation as he feasted greedily on her delicious body while golden eyes glowed deeply when the girl mewled as she clung tightly as though she wanted to be completely absorbed into his very skin.

"Touch me, Rin." His voice was like steel velvet in the shadows of the night. "Touch me like I am touching you now." He urged, voice raspy with need and body vibrating with tension as he watched her quiver visibly at the provocative words. The amber eyes became red-rimmed.

Even now, the girl really had no idea the depth of his feelings for her or how much she commanded his attention. Her slightest touch, the slightest nod of her head, even her trembling aroused him. He could feel his muscles clenching and his senses heightened with visions of their mutual enjoyment as he introduced her to the pleasure of the flesh.

But that pleasure was always punctuated by love.

_Always_.

Sharp fangs grazed her ear and the girl gasped quietly beneath him while small hands once again reached out to touch his neck. They tentatively moved down the powerful shoulders before she seemed to stall uncertainly, brown eyes silently pleading for guidance. Taking her hands from his shoulders, he swept them down further onto the smooth expanse of his torso while his teeth nipped her throat, making her involuntarily arch up and dragging her blunted nails into the wiry, pale skin.

Gold eyes glittering with fierce pleasure, his skin flushed and damp, Sesshoumaru half sat up and eagerly pulled her to drape across his chest. "Do the same to my body."

He watched Rin nervously wet her lips with the tip of a small pink tongue and silently groaned at the innocent gesture. Then, compliant to his request, she moved slowly forward and placed tentative lips on the strong column of his throat while raven locks tickled his chin. Her inexperience and natural reticence gradually disappeared with her rising excitement as she detected the almost inaudible groans vibrating from deep within the powerful creature lying so still beneath her. She was further encouraged by deep and spontaneous contractions of his muscle when her tongue tasted the saltiness of his skin. It seemed the girl discovered that she liked his unique flavor for she began to fervently ply frantic, open-mouthed kisses on his taut flesh until Sesshoumaru could no longer tolerate the sensation she wrung from him and hauled her off his body. He saw the elfin face fell, the slight chin quivering with hurt and fear that she had displeased him. But the lord merely gave her a glinty, hard-eyed stare, grunted and then pushed the girl unceremoniously back onto the floor with an unaccustomed roughness and an unusual lack of elegance that, although did not hurt, did startle her, as he once again latched on the hardened tip of one pale breast with his mouth. He gorged himself, devouring her scented skin until the moonlit night was filled with her soft screams of pleasure while a dull roaring invaded his ears. And when her nails scored deeply in his flesh and her body pulsed with desire, he growled his pleasure.

His hand continued to glide from her narrow waist and the fragile skin of her under belly before moving deliberately down seeking the warm core at the juncture of silky thighs. Rin opened her knees instinctively to welcome him, rubbing against him and pulling him even closer into her embrace. She gripped the lord's shoulders tightly as her body flowered under those skillful fingers. Sesshoumaru heard her breath hitched and saw the slight body shook with delightful tremors as slender hips curved anxiously into his own warmth. He drew her hands forward and guided them to rest low on the taut, abdominal planes of his stomach and the muscular walls jumped and flexed from the intimate contact of her touch, encouraging her to further explore his own body. Sesshoumaru sought her swollen lips again, his tongue plunging deep and with an erotic insistence that mimicked the movement of his fingers inside her body while he dragged his flesh against her hands until her fingertips touched the rigid heat of him, achingly alive beneath her hand. His heart slammed against his ribs and he reared his head back, abruptly breaking their kiss to hiss in sharply when slim fingers tentatively wrapped themselves around the heated steel and explored his length, learning his secrets as he was intimately learning hers.

Sesshoumaru tensed and wondered if she could feel the urgency that had taken hold of him and throbbed in his blood. His claws eagerly found and touched the small, hard nub of delicate flesh. He coaxed it lovingly; stroked it relentlessly, so desirous to bring her first fulfillment, until the girl started to shudder and tremble and her hands moved up to grip broad shoulders as she clung desperately to him, mindless of everything else. Powerful, lean hips thrashed hypnotically against hers and he felt her moaned softly before she tightened up and gave in to the white-hot sensations. He held her tightly as her body stormed out of control and she exploded around his fingers. Rin was panting and gasping for air, the beautiful breasts heaved with each ragged inhale and exhale. Sesshoumaru swallowed inaudibly, feeling her inner muscles squeezed and compressed around his digits. His so-called self-control teetered hazily as though on thin ice as he thought of that same tightness stretching and fitting him in such a stranglehold. Those erotic thoughts almost made him come undone and the muscles of his jaw clenched at the promise of things to come.

"Rin. Open your eyes." Voice, oddly thick, raspily ordered her while fingers gently brushed the damp bangs away from her flushed face. It did not escape his attention that she seemed to draw out such a wide gamut of emotions in him. Wild and gentle, yielding and commanding, love and lust. And yet, they all seemed to not only co-exist peaceably but also thrive within his frame.

When the eyes reluctantly blinked open and earth-brown orbs, bemused with passion, gazed almost unseeingly at him, Sesshoumaru had sensuously shifted up her body and triggering another round of urgent, wonderful sensations. He swore he could almost have seen his reflection in those eyes. It would not have surprised him at all if she saw the normally elegant and collected lord replaced by a fiery-eyed, ardent, restless creature. Physical tension had tightened the pale, fine skin on his thin angular face giving it an even more fierce appearance and the magenta stripes jagged from cheek to ear. A hard flush had settled across high cheekbones and damp, silvery bangs matted against pale, elegant brows as his heart raced, enjoying the almost painful friction of skin-on-skin contact and the aroma of her arousal as his aura crackled in the air surrounding them. Sweat-slick and sinewy, Sesshoumaru aligned his frame and watched her eyes widened as she felt the powerful surge of his body beckoning to hers, silently demanding her to relinquish herself totally to his care. Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his elbows, hands curved beneath her shoulders to anchor her down, easily dwarfing the petite form as he prepared her for the final stage of consummation.

"Hold on to me." Passion had roughened the normally monotone voice and turned it gruff as he gritted out the simple command. He angled his body and instinctively sought her heat. She seemed just as anxious and met him half way, slender hips automatically rose to receive him, her legs and arms obediently encircled to wrap tightly around him. The dog lord groaned, utterly low and entirely sexual as he penetrated her, sliding slowly into her, filling her, stretching her, wanting and willing her to take in all there was of him.

_By the gods. She felt exquisite_.

Rendered almost sightless by the white spots of passion at the back of his eyelids, Sesshoumaru tunneled deep into the small body and could not help prevent harsh moans of pure bliss from escaping his lips when her inner walls resisted then convulsed hotly along his hard length as he broke through the barrier. Despite the torrent heat that raged through his veins, he was still lucid enough for the glittering eyes to soften in concern when he heard Rin breathe in sharply at the physical breach. The young woman whimpered and tightened her grip on his shoulders, her body stiffened as it braced against the corporeal invasion. Her reaction only tightened her walls around him more intensely and Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw at the blinding sensation and held on to his control as best as he could. Helpless about the unavoidable pain, he could only murmur soft sounds of apology as he nuzzled the vulnerable spot between her throat and shoulder while ferociously commanding his body to hold still for a brief respite.

It could have been minutes or hours, he knew not which having lost all senses of time being tightly ensconced in her warmth, before he felt the almost imperceptible motion of small hands sliding to cup his backside and the girl moved restlessly under him. Guided by her unspoken gesture, the demon lord began moving and channeling his way deeper into the dark recess of her core. The heated resistance of her body was sheer torture as he alternated between retreat and advance into her, while headily aware that every minute movement had her muscles clamoring for him so vigorously. His own arms were banded tightly around her slender shoulders, refusing to let her slide away and escape his clutch when she had automatically tried to shirk off his hold and crawl away in those first moments of invasion. Sesshoumaru plowed on, setting up a familiar rhythm, teaching the girl the timeless, ageless dance of passion and stamping his vitality into her every pore. Rin proved to be an apt and willing pupil as her lord eagerly showed the girl how to respond to him, how to move with him to wring out the last drop of pleasure for them both. His desire strengthened and his already fierce possessiveness of her further darkened its flavor knowing that he was the first and, if the fates allow it, the only one privileged with this gift of her untouched, untried body.

She now belonged to him in this deepest, most intimate of ways. Tonight was just the final culmination of that claim. He would give up his life before he would permit her to be removed, involuntarily or otherwise, from his reach. About the only thing that could have held sway with him was Rin herself. But even so and even then, he would be hell-bent reluctant to allow her to leave him.

If he had entertained doubts before, it was plainly evident as the elegant nose on his face that the fates had created Rin specifically for him. Perfectly formed and molded to fit only him and be joined to him so profoundly, the young woman answered his every craving. Their bodies curved into each other flawlessly as she cradled him tightly between slim thighs, her face flushed with exertion and dark hair billowed around her, entwining with his own silver-white strands as she clung to him and let herself be guided by whichever direction her lover took her. Sesshoumaru luxuriated in the silky skin of long sleek legs rubbing against his back as she strained against him, urging him on. Only too happy to comply to her demands, the demon lord slipped one hand under her buttocks, while the other fastened at her hips as he tilted her hips higher. He twisted and arched, moving faster and harder inside her, pistoning his hips erotically and creating such delicious shards of pleasure for both of them, his fervor deepening when the girl writhed frenziedly beneath him as she learnt to keep pace. Propelling himself deeper through the girl's narrow passageway, the tightness with which she gripped him became painfully pleasurable and the mind blowing sensation made him hiss involuntarily. Deep, powerful thrusts pierced into the girl as tapered hips smack wetly against hers, and he could hear his own throat rumbled with a sharp groan accompanying each plunge and withdrawal as a red tide dragged across his vision. Rin's own broken chants of his name were music to his ears and his body shook with the enormity of his feelings for her. Together, they moved in perfect unison, so closely entwined that it was not possible to see where one started and the other ended. Breathing was co-mingled as hard lips jealously latched onto the soft petal-like lips of the young girl.

He could feel her body's telltale signs as her muscles fluttered before convulsing around his length. And as she softly yet fervently screamed her release, Sesshoumaru was there to capture her scream into his own mouth and swallowed her sweet ecstasy as she gripped him in a series of powerful contractions. He knew he could not last much longer when the force of her orgasm tightened and fisted his engorged length. Narrow hips surged urgently, beating an erratic staccato into the girl's core. He wanted to give her everything there was in him to give. Thought gave way to action and his thrusts became more unpredictable, more out of control as he surrendered himself to her. Before he knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru cried out her name, in a harsh, guttural, almost tortured sound of his own release, his flushed face hidden in the crook of her shoulder, his body shivering heavily on top of hers. In the midst of his climax, a stray thought that she may have conceived penetrated his fevered brain. They had done nothing to prevent that possibility from happening. Yet, there was no reluctance nor fear from the lord as he contemplated at the very idea of Rin swollen with_ his_ child. In fact, the concept was both comforting and appealing that it made him grind harder and pitch deeper with the last few strokes his body was capable of as he emptied all of himself into her receptive warmth. He heard her cried out, her slender body undulating to meet his demanding one and her nails raking his shoulders.

_If the fates were only so kind to him. _

xoxoxooxox

Eventually, the demon lord and his human woman descended from their sensual crest, slowly regaining a sense of their surrounding, their bodies spent and slick from their exertion and the scent of their lovemaking infused thickly in the air around them. Sesshoumaru reluctantly heaved himself up away from the heated skin beneath him and laid flat on his back. His strong arms re-positioned the girl to lie next to him yet not disengaging from her. He did not want to part from her so soon. When he felt the girl tried to move away from his arms, a soft, displeased grunt warningly bubbled past his throat and a large hand cupped her backside, forestalling her action.

"Stay with me." Golden eyes shimmered and Rin blinked in surprise but she allowed him to settle her next to him. He felt the girl snuggled closer into his arms as exhaustion finally seeped into the small body and his body curved protectively over hers. He watched tenderly as fragile eyelids swept downward, struggling to stay awake and Sesshoumaru bent his head and kissed her warm lips, swollen from his avid attention, breathing in her soft sigh as she melted into the gentle embrace.

"Rest, Rin." Dangerous claws sinking into the luxuriantly abundant hair and he ran his fingers through the long tresses, untangling some of the knots resulted from their love play. "I will watch over you." The tone was quiet and solemn as he made his unchanging promise while gathering her tighter into his arms and covering their nakedness with their discarded clothing.

Always true in her compliance, the girl breathed contently and closed her eyes. It was not long before the companionable silence lulled her into a much-needed rest. She slept, protected by his arms, the strong, reassuring beat of his heart against her skin, unaware of how long he remained awake, watching her, fiercely glad that he was the one to possess her but just as almost fearfully, he contemplated her reactions when the sanity of day eventually returned.

After all, he could only hope possession was a strong enough catalyst to change her mind about leaving him.

"I will never let you go." Quite determination echoed in that softly spoken vow as Sesshoumaru tucked a soft tendril of hair behind one delicate ear and the girl murmured his name sleepily as though she recognized his touch even in rest. A small smile graced those soft pink lips when his hand snaked out to gently skim over soft skin of her body and the Taiyoukai let a lethargic peace invade his soul and body like it never did before. Sesshoumaru was a born strategist, a thinker and a warrior lord. His mind and body never at rest for one moment, always planning and clamoring for the next step, the next action. Yet, Rin calmed that restlessness inside of him like no one ever had. He could feel his natural tendency for aggression be soothed by her generous, loving nature.

_He could not be without her. _

Instinctively, his hold on her tightened and he marveled at the irony of how he could not bear to even let her sleep in peace. His desire to touch her had become a needed compulsion.

_They would have to pry Rin from his dead fingers to make him let go._

And the Lord Sesshoumaru had no intention of expiring any time soon.

With previous sexual encounters, he had always callously discarded his lovers when the physical act was appeased and walked away. Both sides were clear on the expectations. He never had the female stayed through the night with him. That would have smacked too much of some sort of unwanted emotional attachment and Sesshoumaru altogether abhorred that. There was never any shared afterglow, no basking in the glory of their mixed scents for none of them had captured his heart.

But with _her_, he would have sold his immortal soul just to have her naked, pressed closer than air to him even as the long fingers of daylight streak across the horizon.

xoxoxooxox

Golden eyes opened slowly as the sun's warm rays filtered through the rustling leaves on nearby trees and bathed his face and body. The great lord had succumbed to sleep despite his wish to watch over her. Their lovemaking was apparently more profound than he thought possible and had completely drained him of energy that only sleep could have rejuvenated. For once more in the night, he had gently nudged the girl awake and had possessed her all over again.

His lovely Rin.

Thought became deed as Sesshoumaru's hand reached out, instinctively seeking the warm body of the girl.

When his quest contacted emptiness, he sat up abruptly letting the makeshift cover draping his lower torso to fall away heedlessly as a haze of panic assailed him. He had wanted hold her in his arms and kiss her awake. Alarm flared sickeningly in him before golden eyes swiftly closed and his nose turned up in the air as he focused his senses on finding her.

_Can a human make love and yet not love? _

He had never thought that was possible, especially with Rin. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve so easily so why did she not stay with him? Sesshoumaru felt absolutely bereft.

Had she left him anyway for Kohaku? Perhaps last night was not what she wanted long-term from him. He had poured his soul and his heart during their lovemaking. Perhaps she was repulsed by the intensity of his feelings for her? But she enjoyed last night; he was certain of it.

_Find the girl._

Willing his emotions to calm, he finally detected her presence at the river bed near their camp. Sesshoumaru expelled a silent sigh of relief because she was still within reach and had not disappeared out of his life forever without his knowledge. The relief was mingled with concern as he discerned the saltiness of tears and uneasiness in the girl's demeanor.

With total disregard for his usual elegance, the dog lord hastily donned his outer garments and made his way to the water's edge only to slow down considerably when the girl seemed to sense his approach for her breathing increased and her shoulders stiffened. Their eyes locked for a few moments as she gave him a guarded smile that did not reach her eyes, before she half turned away from him, her back rigid as though ready for flight.

Feet waded into the water and Rin found her chin lifted by a clawed hand as his words resonated quietly in the stillness of the morning.

"Why did you leave me?"

"My lord, I only wanted to clean up." The blush bloomed more fiercely as she tried to move out of his grasp. Sesshoumaru merely tightened his grip a little bit more firmly, making it difficult for her to avoid the golden eyes that seemed to burn a hole right through her. Rin lowered her lashes and stammered, uncertain to the mood of the Taiyoukai. "I need to get ready t.. to go," The lashes fluttered against the warm skin.

"Look at me." He barked at her, voice quite harsh. She was so damned stubborn. Did last night not mean anything to her?

The lids lifted swiftly at the command in his voice. It was not the words that made her look at him rather it was the tone of her lord's voice. It was icy and she could sense cold fury gathering under those words and she shivered.

"You still want to leave for the village after all that happened?" Pale eyebrows furrowed into a frown that disappeared under tousled, silver bangs.

"It was a mistake."

If Sesshoumaru thought that he was impervious to pain, then her words disproved his arrogant theory.

_Four tiny, little words._

It took only four tiny little words to bring his world down around him.

He visibly flinched.

Rin looked puzzled by his action and an odd light gathered at the back of her eyes. "L..Lord Sesshoumaru, I am not sure what you want me to say." She sighed, before gathering strength. "I am sorry that you regretted what happened --."

"Regret?" Gold eyes flashed angrily and he snarled, abruptly dropping his hand from her. The girl stepped back from the palpable anger as it seemed to well up in her lord. "Damn it, Rin. You think I regretted what transpired last night?"

Rin's eyes widened in shock. Lord Sesshoumaru had never really sworn at her directly. He was always perfectly poised and self-possessed. But as she looked closer, she could see a strange fierceness in his normally stoic expression and a displeased glint clearly evident in those icy golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. A thousand pardon. I do not know what to expect. I threw myself at you. I…I was not thinking clearly." Rin 's voice trailed off, her fingers nervously twining and wrestling with each other. Her head bowed to one side as though its weight was too much for her neck to hold up in the face of his anger.

Sesshoumaru felt anxiety and incomprehension leeching on to her like a second skin and he tamped down his temper.

_She threw herself at him? _

_Laughable if it were not so ludicrous._

If anything, he was the guilty one who used his experience to entice an innocent girl.

Needing to set the record straight, he replied. "No, Rin. You were not thinking clearly." At the girl's soundless gurgle of hurt and wounded expression in those velvet brown eyes, the great Taiyoukai knew he had to fix this misunderstanding quickly before it escalated out of proportion.

He breathed deeply, gathering courage into his hands. "You were not expected to know better. But I do and I should take the lion share of what happened."

Rin flicked her head up to peer at him and she was surprised to see him clenching his jaw tightly as he continued speaking.

"It was a desperate attempt on my part to keep you from leaving me."

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru want to prevent me from leaving?" Sesshoumaru was not sure if he saw hope mixed with confusion on her face. Obviously, he did a piss-poor job in telling her how he felt about her.

What a terrible thing hope could be when it was dangled right in front of one's face.

Sesshoumaru chose his words carefully.

"Because this lord is nothing without you." He stepped closer again and grasped her chin lightly, gentle fingers traced the delicate jaw line. He needed to do this. If humbling himself and revealing his true identity meant he would get to keep Rin, then he would take on that task a million times over. "I could not bear to be apart from you."

"Even though I am a human?"

He could feel her breath caught at his words and the girl tremblingly asked the question that always seemed an unspoken barrier between them.

"My dear one. That ceased to be a consideration a long time ago."

Sesshoumaru was honored to witness Rin's face transform into something out of this world. More beautiful than words could ever describe and his heart clenched, humbled that this creature would allow him to love her. The brown eyes shimmered with joy and she dazedly clutched his shoulders as though making sure that he was real, standing before her and saying things that she could only have dreamed of.

"Beloved, you are what I want and more importantly, exactly what I need." His fingers touched her lips and traced the sweet curve.

He pulled her closer and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look at her face again while still maintaining a firm grip on her waist. She was beautiful. It was so wrong of him to waste all those years when they could have found happiness so much earlier.

He hoped that he had not frightened the girl away as she became aware of her great importance to him, to his well-being, personal and otherwise.

"I need you to guide me. I am not the most patient of creatures and have never believed in that emotion – love. But I was blinded by jealousy when you told me that you wanted to go to Kohaku."

"Not to Kohaku, my lord. Just to his village." Rin's voice wobbled, her smile tremulous as she tried to let him know that Kohaku never was in the equation. The demon slayer was a kind man and deserved all the happiness in the world. But not with her. Never with her. To Kohaku's credit, he knew he never stood a chance and so had never pursued her romantically. She liked the young man and some lucky woman will find happiness with him. For Rin, she had always wanted the magnificent creature standing before her and holding her so tightly. She felt as if she was in a dream where Sesshoumaru was telling her all the secrets she desired.

All this she relayed to him in soft, stilted words.

"Do you love me?" Her fingers touched his face, tracing the red markings from cheek to jaw, loving the silky softness of his skin belying the steely strength underneath. Before he could frame words, the girl had rushed out her next words. "B..because I loved you for so long and I do not think I could manage if I have to leave you now." Soft breath rushed on as she leaned into him and confessed her feelings to a broad chest while hiding her face from him.

"Beloved. I need a lot of you." The dog lord lifted her face and replied, assurance written on his countenance but a slight shadow crossed over his eyes. "Truth be told, I shall need all of you." He turned his face into her palm, nuzzling the soft skin he found there.

The girl smiled tremulously as she continued to stroke his face and lingered lovingly on his facial markings.

Sesshoumaru was not articulate creature by the longest stretch of the imagination, but he had spoken volumes through his actions last night. A very private demon, partly by nature and wholly by design, he was not one to divulge his feelings so easily. But he wanted them to be open with one another. And in doing that, he must be frank with her as to the kind of life she would need to endure sharing it with him.

"Do you know what kind of life you are facing with me?" Sesshoumaru was faintly hesitant, not really knowing how she would take to being obsessed over. But he had promised honesty.

At the slight shake of raven hair, he bit back his reluctance and intoned. "If you can bear an eternity of being fiercely loved, jealously protected and fervently cherished." Demonic eyes glowed uncertainly with concern. Having said that aloud, he even wondered himself what sane creature would want to be tied to a blood-thirsty, arrogant demon and he almost regretted asking her. "Will you be able to withstand that kind of attention from me?"

His eyes were riveted to the small face and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her face stained by a beautiful blush as all lingering doubts were wiped away. Those bright eyes sparkled with unshed tears that had gathered at his words.

The girl reached up a small hand and palmed his face not at all intimidated at touching the great lord at will. "My dear lord," her lips trembled as she answered his question. "I would not have it any other way."

Sesshoumaru's shoulder straightened, as if a weight had dropped from them. Her words had unshackled his mind and his heart. He would allow no one and nothing to tear them apart from each other.

His hand cupped her face and tilted it up to his as the golden eyes gleamed wickedly down at her.

"So it shall be." He nodded, decreeing their mutual decision.

Sesshoumaru eagerly dipped his face to her waiting mouth and placed a promise-filled kiss on those soft lips.

"Now let me show you the depth of my feelings for you." The girl's face burned a rosier hue as her lord gently lowered them both to the ground, covering every inch of her body with his as he proceeded to demonstrate that one night would never be enough for him.

(A/N: There will be a short epilogue to polish this off in the next couple of weeks. I won't make you wait for too long…So tell me how did you like this – I am not sure I like it as much as my other pieces but it will do, I guess.)

I.S.

xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5: Paradise Regained

**IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT**

_**Summary: Sesshoumaru's emotional evolution concerning Rin. But was it too late?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha except for this wee little plot of this story. The title is based on a song by Luther Van Dross.

(A/N: Want to give a shout-out to Jennifer, my "anon" reviewer..I got your PM, my dear.… Thank you for your support and encouragement. It's not everyday that I'm someone's favorite author. This epilogue is for you to enjoy.  )

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Epilogue: Paradise Regained**

The slight figure of a woman, resplendent in the most beautiful and the softest silks imaginable for she could never stand to be in formal garb for too long, sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree depicted cool serenity to the lord who watched her covertly from the cool shade of a giant willow in their vast garden. Her human eyes prevented her from noticing his presence as yet since he was still far away. A gentle breeze played with the billowing sleeves of the Western Lord's trademark kimono and teased the silvery strands of his long hair. At the moment, the tall lithe figure of the Taiyoukai was relaxed as he enjoyed moments like these when he was able to admire her loveliness in silence and without much interruption.

Beautiful.

She was so beautiful inside and out to him. Most, be it humans or demons, would have claimed that she was not pretty in their pedestrian, conventional senses.

But that was where their mistake occurred.

She could _not_ be measured by mediocrity when her assets far surpassed any others who he had encountered in his long life. She captivated him with her loyalty and generosity; beguiled him with her promise of happiness that he had granted, and totally enthralled him with her charming, human body.

She had always been that and more in his eyes but she seemed to grow even lovelier with the passage of time. It was as if knowing herself loved and adored to distraction by the inimitable Inu Taiyoukai whose feelings she completely reciprocated had created an inner glow of contentment in the young woman. That light shone from her like a beacon and Sesshoumaru jealously guarded and fervently nurtured that brilliance, vowing never to let it be doused.

Rin was everything to the demon lord, his perfect complement. She was day to his night, light to his darkness, gentleness to his strength, and his beginning and end. If he thought his life had a purpose, a direction before Rin, then it certainly became more focused, more driven to achieve the same goals but, because of her, with different reasons.

Tempered steel. That was what he had recently likened his life with the added benefit of Rin in it. His actions were more meditative and infused with compassion for those less fortunate. But for those who wished them harm, he exercised no mercy. In fact, he had sought and quelled those potential issues from rising just to set examples.

In his proclaimed alliance to the girl, it never was the opinion of others that concerned him. He did not give a damn what others thought. He knew he could overcome any objections quite easily through a show of power. His supremacy was an automatic given since her health and safety were powerful motivators and he would stake his life over and over on that vow. Sesshoumaru was too emotionally and physically attached to this wisp of a girl to let her be wrenched out of his hands.

As it was, the challenges to usurp her place at his side remained far and few in between for which he knew she was grateful and relieved. She had never like unnecessary bloodshed especially if she were the cause.

No. That was definitely not what he had struggled against. Ironically, his greatest enemy had always been himself. Not until his heart and mind were ripped open at the possibility that she would want to leave him did the lord knew the depth of his regard. It was a crossroads that Sesshoumaru had to take in order to move beyond apathy and to actively display his revulsion if she were to be absent from his sight.

He was extremely _happy_ that providence had looked upon him with compassion on that day.

The lord raised his face to the air and easily locked on the soft floral scent that he always associated with the lovely girl. A small smile tugged at his lips as his excellent hearing confirmed their two young children were loudly entertaining themselves near their mother.

Rin had taken to her role change with little difficulty as she transitioned from a "ward" status to that of lady wife in his household. Her enthusiastic optimism brought warmth to a place where Sesshoumaru had always personally felt too dark and gloomy. He now understood that some of his wanderlust was due to slight reluctance to inhabit in such a dreary, empty place. But Rin had changed all that. She enlivened and lifted the shadows that shrouded his domicile and replaced them with warmth and laughter. Now, it crackled with even more sparkle with the addition of his children.

Decorous and graceful during court and exhilaratingly enchanting in his arms, she was like a breath of fresh air that awakened all his senses. The amber eyes traveled from the sleek raven hair to a lively countenance as she emitted pure joy in her children. Seven years had passed since he made her his that first time when she had requested to live in Kohaku's village. And although his blood no longer boiled and he no longer wanted to reach out for the demon slayer's throat, Sesshoumaru still felt an occasional twinge of unease when Kohaku's name inadvertently drifted up in their conversation. She had grown up with such a deplorable lack of human male companionship that Sesshoumaru, in his weakest moments, thought he had done her a complete disservice in not letting her leave his side. Even as he tried to conceal those moments of insecurity from her when those rare occasions struck, but Rin always knew without words, being so attuned to him, for her smiles were always a little warmer and her lips a little more tender as she gave him her enduring assurances.

She could always read him like a book.

He still did not think that she was really aware of her power over, inarguably, the most powerful demon of the land. He had never disguised his need_ of_ her from her. It would require him his lifetime to fully impress her of it and another lifetime for her to accept her authority in his life.

Sesshoumaru could only be thankful that time slowed down her aging process due to the infusion of his blood and youki when he completed the ritual that bounded her eternally to him. Rin was to stay his for just a little while longer than her normal allotted human years and Sesshoumaru stingily hoarded each precious moment with her.

The early afternoon sun dappled through the leaves casting soft shadows on her face and the light breeze flirted with the blooms as they floated down to the ground where some even found their ways into the midnight locks that hung in loose waves on her back. Sesshoumaru definitely was quite adamant of his preference in her long tresses. In fact, he had often whispered that he loved raking his claws through the silken strands especially during their lovemaking while was she was pliant and softly flushed beneath him as he satiated their mutual cravings.

The object of his desire was currently sitting quietly and enjoying the moment, her soft brown eyes trained on the moving figures of two white-haired children prancing and running about the meadows a few scant meters in front of her. The heir of the Western land, now 5 years in human age, was playing a game of hide and seek with his younger sister, three years his junior. They were trying out a game their pretty mother had taught them recently.

The male heir, Daichi, was the spitting image of his formidable father down to the facial markings and pointed ears while the girl retained her mother's gentle chocolate eyes that were startlingly and unexpectedly paired with her father's silver-white tresses. Unquestionably, with this resemblance to his beloved Rin, Sesshoumaru adored his little girl that much more intently. Her likeness to his Rin meant Aya could already and capably bend her fearsome lord father into putty.

Of course he was ecstatic when Daichi made his appearance into this world. His firstborn was a healthy, adorable and determined boy, giving vent in his first lusty yell to the world to let them know of his arrival. But Sesshoumaru was entirely besotted and enchanted when his daughter heralded her own entrance just a few years later.

Aya was indeed her father's daughter. She could not have done anything wrong in his golden eyes. Hanyou traits were more evident on Aya and that made her more vulnerable to those who wished her harm. At the thought that his children or wife should suffer harm, his claws fisted automatically, ever ready to challenge any unseen attackers who were idiotic enough to do so. But even more than defending them, Sesshoumaru had already taken it upon himself to teach his children both defensive and offensive attacks. Even though the demon lord was never found to be far away from his family, Sesshoumaru recognized the fact that his children must be knowledgeable in the art of warfare since they will eventually grow up and strike out on their own paths.

Although, Daichi possessed the appearance of a full demon and Aya looked more human than her brother, Sesshoumaru wanted them to be proud of their mother's humanity flowing in their veins. Her life blood coursed through their small frames, invigoratingly vital and exuberant. He had come to realize that though the human race was physically weak compared to that of demon kind, their spirit, their thirst for life was unquenchable and indomitable. He himself had witnessed that stubborn spirit firsthand in the little girl turned woman who found him years ago. Rin had graciously gifted and proudly borne him two beautiful children. Without her, none of this would ever have been possible and he would never have known the existence of his heart.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Rin remained lost in her contemplation as she monitored a pair of energetic children running to and fro. Watching her children, Rin often blessed the events had changed her life forever from the first pivotal encounter with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Her attention was diverted when her lord husband, an elegant, statuesque figure in white, quietly approached to where she was seated. Long silver-white hair swayed gently in the soft breeze while his eyes were calmly riveted on his consort.

He was the embodiment of poise and pride but Rin knew differently from the eager, passionate creature that he was in the privacy of their chambers. She was always comforted and honored that she was given the opportunity to know the man behind the cool impassive façade he normally presented to the world.

Rin never failed to admire the demon lord of his appearance and now was no exception as he came nearer. He was absolutely beautiful in an ethereal and intimidating way. Had she been less confident in the knowledge of his love, it would have been hard to think she could have sustained his interests for too long. But whenever those golden eyes were bent on her, they avidly reminded her she was incomparable and irreplaceable, and she bloomed under that care. Still, it was his heart that she craved and his soul that she received. He had so willingly surrendered both to her keeping.

He was such a dichotomous enigma.

But then again, her lord had always defied all definitions and labels.

Since the time she was claimed as his lady, their passion had not waned. Instead, their relationship matured and became more invincible, richer, and more textured as they learned to live more intimately with one another. His love for her had not assuaged nor was it affected by the fleetness of time. Their children were his irrefutable, resolute commitment to her and to their bond.

Her lips widened in ready welcome. As he came closer, Rin noticed a blanket draped across one forearm. Her smile became more brilliant as it focused on him. Sesshoumaru was never a talker, although he was improving vastly. But Rin knew that he loved her in the small, thoughtful actions that he would pour on her.

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru asked as he draped the outer kimono around the slender shoulders before he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, deeply inhaling in her scent.

"Ecstatic." Rin murmured as she leaned back completely into the warm embrace of her lord husband, her neck arching for his better access when he nuzzled its fragile softness. "I could not have asked for anything else to make this more perfect."

"I am glad." He nodded at her obvious contentment as his arm wrapped protectively around the slight protrusion of Rin's belly.

The fates were kind in their intervention for the third time.

Rin clasped her own small hand on top of his, she could almost read his mind and she smiled softly up to his face.

"Have I told you that I adore you, my love?" Long claws smoothed her tummy. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that he felt their unborn child's heartbeat quickened under the father's caress as he bent low and kissed her gingerly, tasting her unique flavor.

"I am quite certain you already have but I will never tire of you reminding me." Youthful lips smiled sweetly at him before they were parted as he swooped down and reclaimed them. Rin was still amazed and incredulous at the transformation in her lord husband. Of course, he still ruled his lands with strength and absolute power but the loving behavior he reserved only for her and their children were so much more different and breathtakingly gentle. As he loomed protectively over her while a large hand massaging her softness beneath his sensitive claws and his mouth tasting hers, screeches of laughter laced the air. They reluctantly broke their kiss as their son and daughter scampered nearer and flopped down in front of the parents.

Ruefully, Rin shook her head but gave Sesshoumaru a lingering look full of promise. She was gratified to see his answering gaze become heated before she turned her attention back to her children, letting them pull her into their boisterousness.

"Mother, Daichi won't let me find him." Aya complained, frustration made her pout her lips. "He is stronger and faster than Aya." She leaned against her father and Sesshoumaru turned slightly from Rin to wrap a strong arm around the tiny shoulder blades.

"That's the purpose of the game, stupid." Daichi mocked his sister as he tugged on her pretty locks. Much as he adored her, he was not one to pass on teasing and aggravating her. After all, that was what siblings are for. He personally could not wait until his brother or sister is born (Yep. Mother and Father already told them of this good news) to join the duo.

"Daichi." His lord father's voice spoke up, calm and cool as the Easterly breeze. "Kindly mind your language." The golden eyes stern but loving. As much as he had reconciled with his half-brother over the years, Sesshoumaru was not about to allow his own son to speak so uncouthly.

"Sorry, Father." Daichi had the grace to blush before turning to his sister and mumbled a quick apology.

"Aya," The great lord continued after watching his son shuffled his feet before settling himself down beside his mother when she patted at the space beside her and smilingly beckoned the little boy. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the tiny little girl in his arm. Her eyes large and beautiful, lashes heavy with just a hint of frustrated tears. "You will grow stronger, I promise you, here and here." Sesshoumaru's large hand reached out to touch his temple and his heart, his face tender but completely serious. He knew he said the right thing when those brown eyes sparkled trustingly.

"Really, Father?" Aya's face miraculously brightened, eyes widening more if that was possible as she snuggled deeper into her father's comfortable hold, totally sure that if Father said so, it must be so.

"I know so." Sesshoumaru's voice was confident and he hugged her closer to him.

"What about me, Father?" Identical amber eyes searched the calm face, eagerly waiting on his father's words.

"Daichi. Know that your name means eminence. You are that and so much more. You are meant for great things."

Daichi's chest swelled with pride and Sesshoumaru continued. "But remember," he paused significantly to let the words sink in for their effects. "Great power comes with great responsibility and requires great compassion – starting with your sister." His message was crystal clear.

"Yes, Father. I will try to remember your words." Daichi's heartbreakingly beautiful face lit up with determination.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, pleased that his children were heeding his advice and learning life's lessons. He surveyed the trio before him.

Two pairs of chocolate eyes and one pair of amber looked to him with open adoration and he inwardly sighed of his own happiness.

Fatherhood was a notion that he was trying to get used to when his children were born. He was so sure that he would have been a crass failure at it. He really had not a clue of what to do. Of course, he took care of Rin when she was younger. Admittedly, it rather was with a callous nonchalance in the beginning. He did not really understand the tiny, dirty human girl who persisted in trailing his shadow but he was helpless to stop her from doing so. As the years stretched, his feelings evolved and took on a more personal form which was a bit unsettling since he was _not_ and _could not_ be in love with this scrap of humanity.

Things were certainly different from those days. Now, there was no doubt in his mind how he felt concerning his children. He was fully committed to them from the very start and had already loved them even before he detected their heartbeats dwelling deep within their mother's breathing. But much as he loved them, without Rin's guiding hand by his side, always encouraging him to be there for his children, he would have floundered like a fish out of water.

Seeshoumaru was slightly startled out of his reverie when a delicate hand slipped into his and soft fingers squeezed his claws gently yet carefully. A small happy smile touched his lover's mouth.

Rin's eyes shone brilliantly in the fading sunlight listening to him encouraging their children, bolstering their spirits. Unbeknownst to him, Sesshoumaru had such an endearing tendency to say the sweetest, most genuine things at the most unexpected times and it made her fall in love with him all over again just when she thought she could not loved him any more than she already had. Her heart was in her eyes when he looked at her. He did not even realize that his words were so lovingly concerned as most parents would be when their children were struggling in search of their own identity and definition apart from that of their parents'.

Her lord had indeed matured in his thought pattern. The love for Daichi and Aya emanating from his frame was almost tangible and Rin prayed a grateful prayer that things had turned out the way it did. Imagine what she would have missed if he had not insisted that she stayed with him, Rin inwardly shuddered at that grim thought. How could she ever have thought that she would exist in a world without Sesshoumaru at her side? She might have survived without him but there would have been no quality to her life at all. Once again, the young woman pushed away that dreadful image and counted her lucky stars.

The quartet was companionably silent as they relished each other's presence before the children's mother's voice spoke.

"Daichi, Aya. Please run along and get cleaned up and prepare for your naps." Rin interposed, her gentle voice brooked no refusal although grumblings could be heard from the two little ones. "You are tired and I would like for you to rest until lunch time."

"Do as your mother requested." Sesshoumaru commanded softly, seeing reluctance in the way his children moved ever so slowly. But he relented as their faces fell. "There will still be sufficient sun light left to play in the evening time and perhaps I will join you."

Two small faces brightened considerably as they stood up with more alacrity, fondly hugged their mother and had their hair gently ruffled by their father before they bowed and made their way back to the inner sanctum of the castle, excitedly laughing and planning their play time now that Father was going to be a part of it.

In the distance, Rin and Sesshoumaru could hear Jaken's squawking about rambunctious children and their mother who was almost the death of him.

Rin smothered a giggle but her eyes sparkled mischievously and conspiratorially at her lord husband. She knew her children had picked up her old habits of teasing Jaken almost mercilessly but they adored the old toad.

"He loves it." She said.

He nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru definitely had witnessed many occasions in the past when Rin was quite a handful for the imp.

"Should I go and rescue poor Jaken?" His wife had twisted her body around slightly to look at his face as she asked him. Perhaps Jaken did need some help.

"No, Jaken complains but he knows exactly how to handle them just like he did when you were young."

Rin did not correct him. Although she personally felt the credit was mostly due to his influence. He was the calm, steady force that shaped and formed her life.

Rin subsided back down into his embrace, and she sighed happily. "Poor Jaken - but I hope he knows we adore him." Once again, she spoke aloud, momentarily dismayed that she may not have told Jaken that he was treasured in their household.

"He knows." The lord affirmed succinctly, his chin rubbing the top of her head as he embraced her for a moment longer.

"I hop-" the Lady of the West started, still wanting to make her point clearer.

"Enough about Jaken." Sesshoumaru interrupted. He gently spilled the girl off his lap, ignoring her look of protest at losing her comfortable perch on him, as he stood up and proffered his hands down to her.

Rin looked puzzled but she trustingly put her hands into his. It would always be like this. Her trust in his feelings was complete and unchanging.

"Let us return." He caught her hands and swung her slender frame easily into his waiting arms. "You may continue in what you were trying to tell me before our children interrupted us."

With that, the Lord of the West smirked as his bride hid her blushing face in the crook of his neck and marched purposefully back to his home.

The End

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: I hope you like the ending.. I thought about putting a little smut action here but somehow the tone of story didn't fit my mood and to be honest, I rather am happy with this as it is. … So voila', this is where I stop with IOFON. Thanks for taking the time to read and critique. Feel free to let me know of any concrit you may have).**

9


End file.
